Promise, Rika's Story
by Kicon
Summary: You promised me we'd stay for the sunset." The story behind those words. Really sad. Rated T for, well, you'll see. My first digimon fic.


**Promise, Rika's Story**

You know the song Rika sings in 'Runaway Locomon'? Well, this is a little story about what I think the song means. Oh, there's a "News" section at the bottom of my profile where you can look and find stuff about my fanfics! Hope you like the story! It's abit sad.

* * *

"Papa! Come push me on the swings Papa!" Said little Rika. She ran over to the little red swing and sat down.

"Okay Rika. Hold on." Rika's father swung his daughter and then she started to sing.

"Every morning, every night. You watch over me like the sun in the sky. Every morning and every night. Will you promise me you'll be my guardian light?"

"That was a great song Rika, sing it again."

"Okay Papa. But you'll have to promise we'll stay for the sunset!"

"Alright, I promise." Rika's dad started swinging her again and Rika sang again.

"Promise that we'll stay for the sunset. And when the moon shines through the darkness. We can find the path that leads us home. And on the way you'll, maybe, sing me a song! Promise that you always will be there! Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared. Help me stand up tall if I fall down. Make me laugh away all my bluest days."

**"Bang!!!!!!" **A gunshot had just sounded. Rika's father had fallen over and was clutching his side.

"Aaaah!" Rika screamed and went over to her dad.

"Rika! Get down! Get under the slide!" He ordered.

"But Papa!" Rika had grabbed onto her father's arm.

"Now!" Rika ran away to the slide and hid.

A man came over and kicked her father over and over again. Rika's dad was bleeding heavily. Then a siren was heard. The man got scared and ran off. An ambulance and 3 police cars were racing down the streets. The police chased after the running man while some paramedics came for Rika's dad.

They loaded him onto a stretcher and carried him off to the ambulance with grim looks on their faces. when everyone was gone Rika came out and stood in the pool of red liquid. Rika fell to her knees. The sunset was happening. It was very pretty: red, orange, light blue, and purple. But Rika couldn't see it. All she saw was red. Her world was stained with blood; with her father's blood. Even her little blue dress wasn't blue anymore. She started to sing again.

"How could you promise you always would be there? Why'd you have to go away somewhere? Every morning into every night. Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky? Am I all alone or standing in your light? I wish that I could, maybe, sing you a song tonight."

"Rika!" It was her mother. She ran up to Rika and hugged her. Soon the mother's white jacket turned red.

"Oh, honey. I was so scared. I thought I lost you." Rika's mom was crying hard but Rika showed no expression, only hate.

"I promise that nothing that scary will ever happen again." The mother promised. Rika was fuming.

"Don't! Don't make promises you can't keep! They only lead to hurt." They were silent for a while and a person came over and handed them a towel.

"Did they catch _him_?" Rika asked. The mom stopped hugging her daughter and wrapped Rika in the towel.

"What?" Rika's mom was confused.

"Did they catch _him_?" She asked again.

"Yes, yes they did. He was drunk and-"

"Good, I hope they hurt him. They should make him pay! If they don't, I will." Rika vowed. Her mom was looking frightened at what her eight year old was saying.

"Come home honey, lets go home. We'll get you a nice counselor-" But her words were lost. Rika wasn't listening. She had been changed for life. When they got in the car Rika looked at the blood red sunset. Tears started to fill her lavender eyes.

"You promised me we'd stay for the sunset." She sang softly and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her once shining eyes were now cold and icy with hate.

'She's powerful. She will be mine.' Thought the animal in the tree. It had the shape of a fox with yellow fur, except it was standing on it's hind legs and had what looked like Yin and Yang signs on her knees. And was apparently wearing purple gloves. the creature's name was Renamon, and Rika was to be her tamer.

* * *

Wow, It didn't turn out how I expected it too but...I still like it. After watching 'Runaway Locomon', one day, I was thinking about why Rika appeared was so heartless and what the meaning of the song was. so, I wrote a fanfic about it! Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM or review! Til next time! 

Kicon


End file.
